It's So Hard to Say Goodbye
by She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Usernamed
Summary: Full tears sprang to my eyes, and, this time, I made no effort in holding them back. "How long?" "Four, maybe five..." My sobs cut him off and I missed the end of his sentence. Tribute fic to Psych.


**This is a tribute to Psych, now that it has been confirmed to be ending. I love this show! :( I'm going to miss it. This is for you, fellow Psych-O's.**

**SPOILERS**

* * *

><p>Juggling the precariously perched packages in my hand, I walked through the automatic sliding doors. The sterile, slightly bleach-tinted, smell of the hospital assaulted my nose as a walked in. My eyes watered, half way due to the crisp air conditioning blowing in my face, half way due to my reasons for coming. As this thought crossed my mind, I instantly became somber and it seemed, at least to me, that the unnaturally cheery setting of a hospital waiting room darkened, as if to join my mourning.<p>

Glancing at the counter, I sighed. A long line of people stood there accosting a harassed nurse behind the counter. _Probably all here to see him before the end..._

Shaking myself from my morose thoughts, I sat at an empty chair in position to watch the counter for an opening. I briefly watched the television, but the cheesy Eighties film reminded me of_ him _so much, that I had to turn away. My eyes watered again, but it was clearly due to the severe lack of dusting in the room. Clearly.

I entertained myself with the numerous magazines that were clearly aimed at retiring seniors. After what seemed like several hours, I looked up to see the desk clear. Grabbing my package, I walked over and greeted the nurse politely.

"Hello, yes, um, I'm here to see-" But I broke off. It was too hard to say it out loud. To say the name. The nurse nodded in understanding.

"You're here for room 510, right?" She asked me. I was still too emotionally compromised to answer, so I nodded my head. Humming nonchalantly as she printed my visitor's badge, I absentmindedly picked at the gift I brought. She handed me my badge, and, as I stuck it on my shirt, wished me a nice day. I laughed darkly as I entered the elevator. Sure, I'll have a nice day as my friend is dying-

I choked back a sob. No, no, no. No one actually said anyone was dying. They could still make it! But, as the elevator dinged and I stepped out into the hallway, I saw the broken and depressed faces of_ his_ previous visitors, I knew I was in denial. I allowed foolish fantasy to overtake reason, choosing to go with that since a doctor had not confirmed it, that means they could still make it! But I knew I was grasping at straws. _  
><em>

Walking into the hospital room, I felt my breath leave me as I took in the pale, still form on the bed. It seemed so wrong to see him so still. Sitting in the chair by the bedside, I allowed myself to catch my breath. Leaning back, I closed my eyes. Suddenly, I heard the door open and I jumped.

"Sorry to startle you." The doctor said as he came into the room. I nodded my head dismissively, more important things weighed on my mind as I looked back down at the ghostly white face. "He seems to have a lot of friends, doesn't he?"

I looked up at the doctor's words and smiled, my first real smile in a long time. "Yes, all very loyal, too."

Nodding, the doctor began to take his patient's vital signs and do other medical-ish things I couldn't hope to ever understand. As he did this, his face morphed in to a very grim expression. I immediately feared the worst.

"Doctor, is he-?" I deliberately left the question hanging, too much of a coward to say the word, but he understood stood anyway. With a deep sigh, he gave me a nod.

Full tears sprang to my eyes, and, this time, I made no effort in holding them back. "How long?"

"Four, maybe five..." My sobs cut him off and I missed the end of his sentence.

"Four, maybe five what, doctor? Years? Months? Weeks? Days?" I asked desperately. He shook his head solemnly.

"No, episodes." My body shook with renewed sobs. Five episodes! That will only last till the end of March! What was I going to do?

I looked at the beloved television show that rested in the bed. I had had my suspicions, of course, and then, when they killed off the Blueberry in the latest episode, I knew it was the end, but to hear it so plainly, so finally, the pain was too much!

But, I suppose eight seasons was a good, long life. I thought back to the first episode I watched, all the way in season one. Still, clear in my memories, pictures of Lassie dressed as a Civil War soldier with a brilliant mustache. I thought back to when Shawn and Juliet got together (finally!), and I thought back to Gus, mainly because he's Gus. Yes, Psych had had a good long life.

My face felt hot and sticky from the tears as I reached for the gift I had brought. Pulling out the beautiful pineapple, I set it on the tray near the bed.

"Here," I whispered, "I know you're a fan of delicious flavor." I knew that this was my time to go, though this was mainly because a nurse informed me visiting hours were over. Gripping the show's hand one more time, I left with a promise to be there for it's final episodes.

So, I left the hospital, not happy, but more or less content that if the show was going to end, it would end with a bang, and I would be there to witness it.

I also distinctly heard the members of Quarter Black singing "It's So Hard to Say Goodbye" in my head as I left.

If my eyes watered, it was due to allergies. The pollen count is astounding this year.

* * *

><p><strong>So, that was it. This kind of represents what went on in my head when they finally confirmed that this was the final season. I'll miss you Psych!<strong>

**Bye!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Psych. If I did, it wouldn't end. Ever.**


End file.
